Peripheral units such as printers, facsimile machines, plotters, etc. provide detailed status information via electronic signals to a controlling host computer, where such information is employed to both control the peripheral unit and to provide information regarding the unit's status to a user via a host-controlled display. Such peripheral units also often include a resident control panel that provides limited user feedback regarding the peripheral unit's status.
In prior art printers, control panel designs have used dedicated buttons to enable specific printer functions in response to control panel condition indications. For example, different buttons were provided for font prints, form feed, and other control functions. Notwithstanding substantial care being taken in the design of the control panel interface, user confusion occurred when trying to decide which button or key to push in response to an indicated peripheral unit condition.
The inclusion of a plurality of keys in the peripheral unit keyboard also added to the cost of the equipment and, if the equipment was to be used in non-English speaking markets, required the provision of separate key faces or templates in the languages of the various foreign markets in which sales were to occur.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simplified control panel for a peripheral unit wherein only a single key is required.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved control panel for a peripheral unit wherein a single key is provided that has a variable function, depending upon an indicated peripheral unit condition.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an inexpensive control panel for a printer.